


(Don't) Talk to Me Right Now

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talking to Someone While Having Sex, Trying to Stay Quiet but Failing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Yasha, with the pleasure of getting eaten out by Beau, has to also deal with Jester, who has decided now to come talk to her while she was in her cabin.  Of course, that is hard with the monk actively trying to edge Yasha into a moaning mess, which their friend might here.  Niether of them really want to stop what they're doing now.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	(Don't) Talk to Me Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted into my askbox by an anon who requested: "Critical Role Beau/Yasha trying and failing to stay quiet during sex?" I had thought I had done something else with that prompt, but it was just something similar I had done. It took me a bit to get this written and posted, mostly because I had lost power due to a hurricane and had no wi-fi for the most part of like a week and a half. But now it's back on, and here's the fic!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated~!

Yasha shuddered out a moan, feeling her body tensing up before relaxing. Her hands faltered in their grip in Beau’s hair, though not enough that she couldn’t rethread her fingers back through and tug on them again. That earned her the pleasure of a moan from the other woman and another shiver that crawled up her spine. 

It felt so incredibly good to have this time together, to have Beau’s tongue exploring vigorously deep inside of her. The barbarian could sit here in her cabin for hours with just Beau between her legs, working her tongue and fingers inside of her, and never regret a second of it. The way that tongue curled and pressed against sensitive spots that only it and the monk’s talented fingers could find. She was sure that she would lose her mind to such feelings that shook her to her core.

Beau had been edging her for nearly an _hour_ now too.

How she managed to be able to do that, Yasha didn’t know and didn’t want to ask just yet. Having Beau’s mouth anywhere but against her folds and entrance, eating her out, was not something she wanted at all.

Another loud moan left her lips, deep and full of Beau’s name, just as a voice from outside of her cabin door called out her name, “Yasha!”

Yasha choked on her next moan, finding all sound leaving her throat the moment she heard someone else nearby. “Uhh, yes, Jester?” After she responded, she glanced down at Beau, meeting the other’s eyes. They were crinkled at the edges, telling her that the monk was smirking as she remained still there.

But not for long.

Beau’s tongue darted out, licking up a long stripe back up between Yasha’s folds. It was slow, achingly slow, and ended with her sucking on the barbarian's clit. It felt heavenly to feel, almost making her blot out any other thoughts that would concern her now as she felt the electric shivers run through her body. It felt like her core was on fire, but yet still it wasn’t enough to climax from.

“Gods, Beau-” Yasha moaned out, forgetting who was still outside of her cabin until Jester’s voice spoke up once again and gained her attention with its sound. 

“I thought you said you were busy doing something? Are you busy in your room?”

Beau still didn't stop, however, even as Jester spoke. Her tongue kept plunging in deep, even joined in by a finger that crooked just enough to have one of the barbarian's legs kick out. It also left Yasha biting her lips enough that she could taste copper.

Even with a bloody lower lip, she still answered the tiefling back, “I...am. A little preoccupied right now too.”

That definitely was an understatement. Yasha felt her eyes rolling up into her skull for a moment as Beau attacked one sensitive stop inside of her. Everything felt like it was electric. She wasn't climaxing, yet, because then the monk moved away from the stop with a great cruelty.

Yasha hissed out Beau's name, tugging on her hair to get her to return to that spot. Maybe, if she came, then she could talk easier with Jester. 

But there was a gleam in Beau's eyes, one that Yasha knew that she wasn't going to get her way. It was Beau who was in control now, and apparently, she was going to edge the barbarian until she lost her mind. 

Usually she wouldn't mind that. If she wasn't talking to one of their friends right now.

“Oh? Okay. Well, I just wanted to tell you that we are ready to head back into port now.”

“Okay.” 

Yasha then groaned out as she felt Beau pinching the underside of her thighs. She glanced down to see the monk's face lifted up and frowning at her. It wasn't like she wanted to curtly answer their friend back, but sentences were hard when someone was/had been eating you out!

"Stop teasing me, Beau," Yasha hissed out to the other, wanting to cum now to talk to Jester properly -and to finally climax AND to not have the tiefling potentially hear everything that had been going on in her cabin.

Yasha's hand slid down from Beau's hair to cup her chin, lifting it up a bit so that she would have to look at Yasha now. That definitely got a spark in the monk's eyes, darkening with a tapped-in arousal that Yasha had planned on. Her thumb rubbed light circles into the other's cheek.

"Please, Beau," Yasha purred out, dropping her voice down into the seductive tones that made Beau shiver no matter what, "why don't you let me climax, and I'll make sure to use my whole fist next time to fuck you, hmm~?"

“...And that Fjord says that we might say a few days, which is great, since I really want to see my Mama again.”

Yasha wasn't really paying attention to Jester, which she would feel bad for later, since Beau had gone back to eating her out again with gusto when the barbarian let go of her chin, “That’s great, Jester.” She could hear something about seeing the other's mama, but the rest was lost to her as blood pulsed in her ears as her climax built up even further now.

Beau wasn't stopping now, using her fingers and making Yasha forget they might have a listener. The barbarian resumed groaning out her name, sometimes telling her just how good it felt. She mostly told her to keep going, or where it felt so good. Her hands itched to touch, almost wishing she had been on top so that she could have played with Beau's breasts or even leaned over her body to finger her.

“Yeah! It is, because I miss her so much, and I bet everyone misses hearing her singing.”

“I sure do," Yasha absently answered back, not really even comprehending what the other was saying. She was so close to climaxing, needing now.

“See! Great! So, I’ll go and leave you be now!”

Yasha couldn't help but to sigh in relief when she heard that. “Alright, Jester.”

“Oh, and Yasha?”

“Mhmm?”

“Make sure Beau gets a rest too once you two are done~”

“I-!” Yasha managed to get that vowel out, before she saw stars. Her body seized up as she was pushed over the edge and felt the rush running through her veins. Her legs shook as she still cradled Beau between them. 

The monk continued to lick through her orgasm, before she lifted her head up to tell Jester, “Thank you Jester!”

“You’re welcome~”

Yasha was a bit mortified, res in the face, and honestly felt as though she couldn't move at all after such an orgasm. Beau appeared to notice that, grinning and climbing up to rest her body against the other's. Her lips and chin all glistened wet, and the barbarian found it to be such a beautiful sight to behold.

She just didn't know how she was going to face Jester later, knowing the tiefling had heard all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
